


Une semaine au Japon (Yurio's diary)

by Hikari_Yumeko



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: But Yuri doesn't understand, Coarse langage, Diary/Journal, M/M, Sexual Tension, So Yurio is on nerves, Victor just want love, Yurio POV
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Yumeko/pseuds/Hikari_Yumeko
Summary: Jour -1: Mais qu’il est con ! Bon sang, mais qu’il est con ! J’en reviens pas : quintuple champion du monde, quintuple lauréat du Grand Prix, médaillé olympique, légende vivante et il est suffisamment bête que pour poster sur les réseaux sociaux une photo de lui devant le château d’Hasestsu sans penser une seule seconde qu’on saurait désormais qu’il est là. Yakov va gueuler, mais maintenant que je sais où il est, je me casse ! Cet enfoiré de Victor me doit une chorégraphie, alors il va me la faire et je vais te le ramener ici fissa !Mais pour Yurio Plisetsky, la semaine qu'il va avoir à passer au Japon avant de pouvoir ramener Victor en Russie va être longue. Très longue...





	

Jour -1 : Mais qu’il est con ! Bon sang, mais qu’il est con ! J’en reviens pas : quintuple champion du monde, quintuple lauréat du Grand Prix, médaillé olympique, légende vivante et il est suffisamment bête que pour poster sur les réseaux sociaux une photo de lui devant le château d’Hasestsu sans penser une seule seconde qu’on saurait désormais qu’il est là. Yakov va gueuler, mais maintenant que je sais où il est, je me casse ! Cet enfoiré de Victor me doit une chorégraphie, alors il va me la faire et je vais te le ramener ici fissa !  
Note à moi-même : ne pas oublier de déposer les chats chez Mila. 

Jour 1 : J’aurais peut-être mieux fait de la fermer sur la connerie de Victor hier. J’ai craqué à Hasetsu pour ce superbe t-shirt tigre et ai posté une photo avec sur les réseaux sociaux. Sans penser que la localisation serait indiquée. Résultat, Yakov m’a passé un savon de deux heures pour m’être tiré au Japon sans rien lui dire.  
Mais je m’en fous. J’ai mis la main sur Viktor et je me suis vengé de cet abruti de Yuri (tellement de satisfaction quand je l’ai vu voler à travers la pièce puis s’écraser comme une merde contre le comptoir !). Même s’il va y avoir un léger contretemps et que je vais devoir passer toute une semaine au Japon vu qu’il veut qu’on fasse ce foutu concours. Mais être loin de Mila, ça va me faire des vacances (et la vieille, si tu as encore pris ce carnet, repose-le tout de suite ou je t’envoie mon armée de félins sanguinaires à la tronche ! Qui sait, peut-être que ce relifting t’amélioreras un peu ?).  
Victor nous a fait écouter les musiques qu’il avait sélectionnées pour nous et… il se paie ma tronche ou quoi ? Il s’attend sérieusement à ce que je danse sur ça !? C’est gnangnan, c’est cucul, c’est rasoir, c’est un morceau pour une fille ou pour un petit puceau comme Yuri (même si ce n’est pas encore assuré qu’il le reste encore longtemps vu la manière dont Victor le reluque et a visiblement pour objectif de le foutre dans son lit. Même s’il n’est pas près de sortir de l’auberge parce l’autre a juste l’air trop con que pour le capter). J’ai refusé. Ca n’a pas marché, Victor refuse de céder parce qu’il « faut toujours essayer de surprendre le public » et tout le blabla. Enfoiré. En vrai, il veut juste me faire chier, s’il croit pas que je ne l’ai pas saisi. Donc si je veux le ramener en Russie, je n’ai pas le choix.  
Je sens que la semaine va être longue…  
Note à moi-même: retourner faire un tour au marché pendant mon séjour au Japon, ils avaient encore deux-trois trucs pas trop moches.

Jour 2 : La sœur de Yuri commence à me faire grave flipper, elle est limite plus effrayante que Mila (oui Mila, désolé de te l’apprendre, mais tu fais peur. Surtout quand tu t’appliques ce masque vert pour le teint sur le visage. Imagine que tu portes ça pendant que tu me soulèves d'un seul bras : tu ressemblerais à Hulk ! Si ça t’as vexé, j'en suis pas désolé et tu n’as qu’une seule chose à faire : remettre ce carnet là où tu l'as pris). Elle passe son temps à me regarder avec des étoiles plein les yeux juste parce que je ressemble à un putain de membre d’un boys band japonais. Elle a même voulu me faire chanter et danser une de leurs chansons à la con ! Plutôt crever oui ! (et non Mila, même si Victor s’y est mis aussi et a tenté le regard de chien battu – tellement ridicule que je ne suis pas sûr que ça marche avec grand monde -, j’ai pas céder. Tu ne pourras donc pas me faire du chantage avec ça niark)  
Je me demande vraiment où je suis tombé ici, ils sont tous complètement barges : entre Victor qui passe son temps à se balader à moitié à poil (un yukata qui passe son temps à glisser, en particulier quand une certaine personne est dans les parages) et qui se retient à grand peine de sauter sur Yuri, ledit Yuri qui ne pige rien à rien (quand un mec insiste tous les putains de soirs pour se laver et dormir avec toi, tu crois que ça signifie quoi connard !?), la mère qui me trouve trop maigre et tente visiblement de m’engraisser pour Noël, le père qui a juste l’air au bout du rouleau et complètement largué,… Je crois que le seul être censé au fond, c’est Makkachin. Ce qui est loin d’être rassurant…  
Note à moi-même : bien penser à verrouiller chaque soir ma porte avant d’aller dormir, on ne sait jamais ce que la groupie pourrait essayer de faire.

Jour 3 : Nouveau jour d’entraînement. Victor m’a encore envoyé au temple pour me faire frapper par un moine. Ses petits côtés sado-masochiste (parce que je suis sûr qu’il en est un), qu’il se les garde pour lui ! Ou qu’il fasse ça avec Yuri, je suis sûr que pour lui, tant que c’est Victor, tout lui va ! Quoique non, je refuse absolument de voir ça, c’est juste trop dégueu. Déjà que la façon dont Victor le mate et lui lance des allusions plus ou moins subtiles (moins que plus) ainsi que les regards transis qu’ils se lancent à la dérobée en pensant être discrets (mon cul ouais ! Même cette emmerdeuse de Yuko passe maintenant la moitié de son temps au bord de la patinoire un mouchoir pressé sur le nez au lieu de tenir son fichu accueil !) me filent déjà la gerbe, alors là…  
Sinon, je ne pense pas m’être autant marré que lorsque Yuri a lancé en plein milieu du repas qu’il avait trouvé son Eros : le katsudon ! Non seulement c’était juste hilarant (parce qu’avec ses poignées d’amour il fait quand même très porcelet ce con), mais je n’ai jamais rien vu d’aussi drôle que la tête dépitée de Victor quand il a balancé ça (même s’il a quand même fini par se ressaisir). Rien que pour ça je ne regrette pas d’être venu !  
Note à moi-même : rappeler à Victor au moins dix fois par jour pour les dix prochaines années qu’il a moins de sex-appeal qu’un plat au porc.

Jour 4 : Je me demande parfois lequel, entre Yuri et Victor, est le plus con des deux. J’ai de gros doutes parce que si Victor a beau multiplier les sous-entendus et les contacts physiques, Yuri n’a pas trop l’air de capter (bordel, à l’entraînement Victor passe son temps à « rectifier sa position » - aka le tripoter – et il lui a presque collé la main au cul! Bordel ! Qu’est-ce-qu’il lui faut de plus pour piger ! Une demande en mariage ou quoi !? Si les Japonais sont tous comme ça, je crains sérieusement pour la démographie du pays qui devra faire face dans quelques années à une véritable pénurie d’habitants), mais je crois que Nikorof l’emporte. Je suis tombé sur des « odes » à Yuri qui trainaient dans sa chambre (et non Mila je ne suis pas un voyeur, Victor n’avait qu’à ne pas laisser ça trainer comme ça. Même si les papiers étaient planqués au fond de sa valise. Et puis, la vieille, tu es mal placée pour te la ramener si tu n’as toujours pas relâché ce carnet et est encore en train de lire alors que je l’ai certainement bien planqué). Je ne pense pas qu’on puisse qualifier ça de poésie. Je ne pense même pas qu’on puisse qualifier ça tout court, ça échappe à toute compréhension humaine.  
« Tes yeux noirs me font chavirer/ Laisse-moi ressentir ton Eros/Et te faire vibrer jusqu’aux tréfonds de tes os/Parce que je ne rêve que de te pilonner ». Je crois que je vais vomir. Et le pire, c’est que c’est le moins horrible du lot…  
Si Yuri met la main dessus, je crains vraiment pour le futur de leur relation….  
Note : Ne surtout pas investir plus tard dans l’économie japonaise, avec la future crise démographique en prévision, pas sur que soit rentable.

Jour 5 : Je retire tout ce que j’ai dit hier. Yuri est de loin le plus con des deux. Il l’est tellement qu’il devrait même entrer au Guiness Book des records. Il est venu me trouver alors que je me détendais tranquillement dans l’eau chaude de l’onsen (le seul truc de bien dans ce fichu pays, avec le katsudon ou leurs t-shirts) les joues rouges et le regard gêné (rien que ça aurait déjà dû m’alerter de l’urgence de me tirer de là au plus vite) pour me demander si, à mon avis, Victor pouvait bien l’aimer. S’il avait une chance ou s’imaginait des trucs.  
Je…  
Je me casse. Ce n’est juste pas possible, je suis entouré par des idiots. Je rentre en Russie. Je retourne m’entraîner à Saint-Pétersbourg avec Yakov, même si ça signifie devoir subir son sermon pendant des heures et supporter cette enquiquineuse de Mila (oui Mila, tu as bien lu, tu es une enquiquineuse de première. Et repose ce carnet tout de suite !). Je ne pourrais vraiment pas les supporter une minute de plus.  
Putain, mais c’est pas possible d’être aussi con !  
Seul point positif de la journée : après cet entraînement idiot à la cascade (mais pourquoi nous demander de faire ça ? C’est un entraînement pour les arts martiaux ! Ou alors cet idiot de Victor cherchait juste un prétexte pour voir Yuri mouillé, même si bon, ça il peut déjà le faire dans l’onsen…), je crois enfin avoir comment danser sa saloperie d’Agapê. Même si je m’en contrefous royalement maintenant vu que je vais me tirer.  
Note à moi-même : avant de partir, aller chercher en vitesse un petit souvenir pour Mila, sinon elle va encore faire sa chiante pendant des jours (tu vois, j’y ai au moins pensé !).

Day 6 : Ou pas. Une seule journée. Je dois encore tenir une seule journée, avant l’Onsen on Ice. Il est hors de question que je me casse en laissant Victor ici, cet enfoiré me doit encore une chorégraphie. Vingt-quatre heures, ce n’est pas si long. J’ai bien supporté leur connerie six jours, je peux bien en arriver à tenir juste un de plus. Et puis, si je rentrais maintenant, Mila n’en aurait pas fini de me faire chier avec ça (ne nie pas, tu sais que j’ai raison. Et pour la dernière fois, repose ce journal où tu l’as pris !).  
…  
Je rectifie ce que j’ai dit. Vingt-quatre heures, c’est long. Très long. Trop long. Surtout quand on a un enfoiré en rut qui parsème quasi toutes ses putains de phrases de sous-entendus à peine implicites (on sent que l’impatience commence à être là, hein Victor ?) et que son love interest est tout aussi idiot et a à peine l’air de commencer à réaliser qu’on lui fait du rentre-dedans. Saint-Pétersbourg me manque, mes chats me manquent, même Mila en viendrait presque à me manquer (j’ai dit presque Mila, alors t’emballe pas. T’es toujours aussi chiante, moche et vieille. Et c’était juste pour te donner une idée de mon niveau de désespoir). Enfin, tout ça sera fini dans un peu plus de douze heures et Victor reviendra avec moi.  
Note à moi-même : déposer l’un des « poèmes » de Victor sur le bureau de Yuri. Comme ça, il captera peut être enfin que l’autre con n’attend que de lui sauter dessus et on sera enfin débarrassé de toute cette putain de tension sexuelle qui plombe l’air depuis des jours ! Si ça ne marche pas, les enfermer dans un placard. Et perdre la clé.

Jour 7 : J’abandonne. Je ne peux pas rivaliser avec Yuri. Pas pour le moment en tout cas. Je n’ai même pas regardé la fin de son interprétation, je me suis tiré avant car je connaissais déjà le résultat. Donc traite-moi de ce que tu veux Mila, je m’en casse, mais je rentre. Je pensais m’être éclipsé discrètement, parce qu’il était hors de question de voir une dernière fois les deux idiots (même s’ils auraient été bien en mal de remarquer mon départ : l’un patinait et l’autre le dévorait littéralement des yeux), mais Yuko m’a grillé et est venue me retrouver dehors. Pour une enquiquineuse, elle est pas si mal, vous devriez bien vous entendre (même si j’espère bien que vous ne vous rencontrerez jamais, ce serait juste l’enfer pour moi si vous vous alliez toutes les deux).  
Et puis, je ne veux surtout pas être là quand Victor ne saura plus se retenir et sautera enfin sur Yuri (ce qui, vu la manière dont Yuri l’a complètement allumé tout à l’heure et dont Victor salivait presque en le voyant, est plus qu’imminent). Je refuse d’être réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit par leur lit qui grince, des halètements, Yuri qui gémit le nom de Victor et le supplie d’aller plus vite ou dieu seul sais quoi. Je ne veux pas risquer de les surprendre en pleine séance de tripatouillage dans les bains (ils n’ont visiblement pas capté que c’était un lieu public et que donc n’importe qui pourrait les surprendre là, y compris des gosses !). Donc non, il vaut mieux que je parte rapidement avant de finir traumatisé à vie…  
Note à moi-même : ne pas effacer/bloquer le numéro de Yuko. Du moins, pas tout de suite

**Author's Note:**

> A chaque épisode, je tombe un peu plus amoureuse de cette magnifique série. Et même si j'ai un faible pour Yuri et fond totalement devant Victor, Yurio est juste adorable (même si bon, je crains de l'avoir un peu massacré ici) et j'aime beaucoup la relation qu'il a avec Mila (parce qu'on s'emballe tous sur le Victuri, mais Yurio et Mila patinant en couple et en relation, ce serait vraiment pas mal non plus). Et oui, l'avant-avant-dernière phrase et bel et bien une allusion à la scène des bains de l'épisode 3 (et à ce pauvre gosse qui se fait masquer les yeux par les adultes).  
> Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire/un kudo en partant! :)


End file.
